Daughters
by Icarus K
Summary: The love of a father for his daughters is unlike any type of love. It's a complex maze of discovery that only seems to deepen over time. His love for them is always placed higher than his happiness but sometimes life has a funny way of making it so that one doesn't eclipse the other.
1. Chapter 1

Daughters

Summary: The love of a father for his daughters is unlike any type of love. It's a complex maze of discovery that only seems to deepen over time. His love for them is always placed higher than his happiness but sometimes life has a funny way of making it so that one doesn't eclipse the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 1

Hazed green eyes fluttered open only to stare up at the white ceiling. The comfort that his bed and covers provided proved to be a hard temptation to ignore but he knew that he only had a few minutes left before he really needed to get up.

Eventually responsibility won out as he was forced to accept that he needed to move. He looked to the clock by his bed stand to see that it was only 6:00am making him sigh in exhaustion. Despite still feeling tired he knew that he wouldn't be falling asleep once again—not that he was allowed to.

He leaned back and sat against the headboard of his bed and looked to the empty space beside him. The bed was made for a large king size mattress and with only one person sleeping in it the extra space was only more obvious. He gazed at the spot for a few more moments before he stood up knowing that he needed to start his day.

Entering the bathroom he jumped into the shower allowing the warm water to wash away any lingering sleepiness. He spent more time under the shower head just waiting for the fatigue to leave instead of actually washing himself as he made a mental check list of the things he needed to do in the morning.

"Okay I've already made lunches last night and I've already bought all the school supplies." Somehow saying his thoughts out loud allowed him to remember things better. "We need to leave in less than an hour and also pick up some milk on the way home. Man today's going to be a long day."

Eric jumped out of the shower and wiped the fog that had formed on the mirror and looked at the reflection that stared back. His hair had grown quite long and would probably need to be cut soon. He shook his head knowing that he needed to finish his morning routine quickly.

Having shaven and brushed his teeth he put on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue dress shirt with the top couple buttons open. Slipping on a pair of dark dress shoes he walked down the hardwood flooring of his house and turned to the last door on the left. He turned the knob and peeked inside the lightly lit room.

The room was littered with little plush toys and frilly princess dresses. A bed was on the far end as a little girl slept innocently. A small smile formed on his lips at the sight of his little angel fast asleep with the covers barely on her.

He knelt down and gently shook her, "Time to wake up baby." The little girl just groaned in response. "Come on Ani you need to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

He chuckled at the response as it had been the same one she had given him yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. "If I give you five more minutes then I'll never get you to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open revealing light blue eyes so unlike his own. She looked at him with a mixture of pouting and innocence. "Meanie."

He chuckled once again and bent over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Be downstairs in ten minutes. I'll make your favorite."

Her eyes lit up in clear joy and pulled him in for a hug. He smiled as she nuzzled him affectionately, her pale blonde hair tickling his cheeks. "Alright, alright baby I love you too. Now hurry up or your sister will take your share as well."

The little girl's eyes widened comically making her already large doe like eyes to look even more adorable before rushing out of the room heading for the bathroom.

Even only five years old Aniya Forman had her father wrapped around her little fingers. It was hard for him to say no to his littlest girl when she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, though he would admit that he didn't mind.

He picked up a few of the plushy dolls on the floor and threw them in the toy box in her closet before leaving the room. As he walked down the stairs he heard a loud yell coming from the bathroom.

"Ani I'm still using the bathroom!"

He sighed hoping that a fight wouldn't break out between the two. Raising two children alone was tough enough but two daughters came with a bit more challenge for a father like him. They had their ups and down together but he loved his two angels more than anything, they were everything to him.

He entered the kitchen and turned on the stove. Mixing some pancake batter and throwing in a generous amount of chocolate chips into it because he knew how much of a sweet tooth his daughters had.

It wasn't long before his eldest came down stairs still in a huff. Unlike Ani, Leanna Forman was already showered and dressed for school without him needing to tell her. Despite being only 10 years old the little girl was very mature for her age and was very responsible. Traits he knew probably did not come from him.

His little girls took after their mother that much was certain, from their looks to their personalities it was all their mothers. While Lea looked more like him than her little sister does having inherited his green eyes and soft features she was still her mother's child.

It was both a blessing in a curse that his little girls took after certain facets of their mom's personality. While Ani was the stereotypical girly girl, always playing with dolls and wanting to look as pretty as possible, Lea was studious and loved to read books of all kinds. They each had a piece of their mother that always served to astound him.

"Dad you have to tell that little troll that she can't just barge in the bathroom when it's being used."

Eric sent his eldest daughter a pointed look as she took a seat on the island counter. "Lea what have I told you about calling your sister names."

"I know I know," she rolled her eyes knowing her father's rule about name calling along with all the other ones he enforces. "But at this point it's a name of affection." He gave her a look that let her know that he didn't believe her. "Anyway that's not the point; she just barged in without even knocking!"

"I'll talk to your sister about it but I don't want you to talk about your sibling like that."

"Yes daddy," she parroted causing him to give her a stern look.

The looks quickly melted as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "Ease up on your sister you know it's her first day of kindergarten. Don't you remember how scared you were going to school for the first time?"

"I wasn't sacred!" Eric could only chuckle at his daughter's affronted look. "I was just nervous. Ani shouldn't be scared I've already gone through kindergarten and let me tell you 2nd grade is a lot tougher."

"Oh and what about 1st grade?"

She bit into a fork full of pancakes before answering with food still in her mouth. "It was a breeze."

"Leanna Forman, don't talk with your mouth full!" It was hard to remember that his little girl was still only ten years old and had a tendency to act childish. Sometimes he forgets because of how intelligent she was and how mature she could be but little acts like that always serves as a reminder to him.

He chuckled ruefully and pinched her nose when she just grinned at his reaction. "I know your sister can be a… troublemaker sometimes," he struggled to find a word to describe his little girl causing Lea to giggle at the one he ended up picking. "But look out for her okay? It's her first day so I know you can at least understand that she a little nervous and scared."

Lea fell silent for a moment before smiling. "Okay daddy I promise."

He beamed in pride that his daughter could place her sister's problems ahead of hers. He kissed her on the top of her head once again before turning to make another batch of pancakes knowing that his littlest girl would be down any minute. It would only be a few moments until his thoughts came true and Ani came rushing downstairs.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He looked away from the pancakes cooking on the stove to see his little girl, the splitting image of her mother, come running to him with one half of her hair braided to the side while the other a tangled mess. She looked ready to burst in tears. "I can't get my pigtails right!"

Eric was just as lost on what to do since he had no idea how to braid hair. The only thing he ever did for them concerning their hair was brush it when they asked him to. He felt his heart break seeing her swipe at her eyes in frustration trying hard not to cry.

Seeing her dad out of his depth Lea just sighed. "Come here you little troll."

"I'm not a troll," Ani sniffled cutely but still went over to her sister's side who then started to braid her hair.

Eric smiled at the both of them but at the same time felt a deep pang in his heart. It was times like these that he felt inadequate as a single parent. He could cloth them and feed them and know that he could keep his angels safe but situations that needed a mothers touch was something he could never provide for his daughters.

He was forced out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Ani smiling brightly with both her pigtails braided. He picked her up and nuzzled his nose into her neck causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Well aren't you just the prettiest!"

"Hey I resent that." His oldest objected but was smiling just like they all were.

"Hehe don't worry Lea I'm the prettiest little girl and you can be the prettiest oldie."

Knowing that his oldest wouldn't take too kindly to being called an 'oldie' he decided to snuff out the fuse before another fight broke out.

"Who wants pancakes?"

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

He looked through the rear-view mirror to see conflicting reactions on his daughters faces.

"Yes!"

"No!"

He glanced between them with little Ani looking at him with those doe like eyes pleading for him to come along while Lea looked ready to jump out of the car so as not to be seen being brought to school by her father.

"Please come with us daddy."

He already knew what he was going to do when his littlest girl gave him a look like that and from the look on her face Lea did to.

"Fine but promise you'll only walk us to the door?"

"But Lea I want daddy to bring me to class!"

Eric looked torn. On one hand he knew that Lea was at that age where she wanted to separate from him a bit more and that being seen with her father wasn't 'cool' but at the same time it was Ani's first day and he knew how apprehensive she must be feeling.

"How about this why don't I walk you down to class instead of dad?"

Ani looked surprised by her sister's suggestion but Eric wasn't. He knew that despite the fights and disagreements his girls have that they love each other very much.

"You'd do that for me Lea?"

"Yeah that's what big sisters are for you little troll."

Eric just smiled as the two girls egged each other on with smiles on their faces. He parked the car and got out to walk his daughters to school. Immediately Ani was by his side holding his hand tightly her fears still clearly with her.

He bent down and held her face between his hands. "Don't worry baby you'll love school. I promise."

"Thanks daddy." She put on a brave face but he knew that she was still a little nervous.

The walk from the parking lot to the school doors wasn't a long one. He wanted so badly to walk his little girl to class but a pointed look from his eldest crushed those hopes.

Sighing he bent down and placed a kiss on the top of their heads. "Have a good day girls."

Lea smiled brightly despite her embarrassment at having her dad be so affectionate in public and waited as she knew that Ani would take a little longer to shake off.

"Daddy I don't think I should go to school just yet. I mean there's always next year right?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh at his little girls words. Where did she get these kinds of things? "Baby I know you're scared but really there's no reason to. You'll love kindergarten so much that you won't even be able to imagine why you were so scared in the first place."

"But what if I don't make any friends?" She asked in such a soft voice that he almost felt his heart shatter.

"Oh baby you'll make lots of friends I promise."

"Yeah Ani you'll make lots of friends you're okay when you're not being a troll." Lea took her hand and squeezed it for support. "Plus you already have one in me."

Her sisters encouragement was all Ani needed before she smiled brightly and practically tackled him with a hug.

"I love you so much daddy!"

"I love you too baby." He tightened his hold on his baby girl knowing that school was only the first of many times where he'll be forced to let her go. He turned and hugged his oldest as well, placing his hand on her blonde head for good measure. "I love you as well sweetie."

Lea mumbled an I love you back clearly more embarrassed than her little sister to show so much affection in public but he knew just how much she loved him as well. His eldest once again reached over and held Ani's hand to show her support before they both waved and entered the building. He stood there for a few moments feeling proud to have such wonderful children before he too left.

* * *

Hole in The Wall was Eric's reason for leaving Point Place. He knew that a coffee café would never be a lucrative business in little suburbia Wisconsin and so he ventured off to windy Chicago to start his shop.

It broke his mother's heart that he was moving so far away but he couldn't say that he regretted his decision as Chicago was where he met the mother of his children and the birth place of Hole in The Wall.

Of course the first few years were the hardest. Just opening up shop didn't exactly attract customers and he didn't know anyone in the city. He was struggling and lonely but life has a way of picking you up when you least expect it.

"Hey Cindy, how was the morning rush?" Were the first words out of his mouth when he entered the café and saw the exasperated look on his shift manager's face.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Forman."

He gave her a mock glare before a smile broke through. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Eric? I'm only 32 you know I'm far too young to be called mister."

"I know," she laughed teasingly. "It's just funny to see your reaction, Eric."

"Don't make me fire you," he jokingly threatened.

She looked like she had a witty response but the bell over the café door chimed signaling a customer. He gave her a look that said get to work causing her to roll her eyes at him before greeting one of his many regulars.

He still relives the moment his life changed whenever he hears the bell door's chime. He remembered that there were no customers that day and how worried he was that he wouldn't be able to at least break even that month.

Comes in this beautiful blonde haired woman soaked to the bone and cursing like some middle age Wall Street stock broker, right away he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He was instantly in love. He didn't know what he did in some past life but for some reason she somehow felt enough to agree to a date with him and the rest, I guess you could say, was history.

Things started to pick up in the café after the fateful encounter and all of a sudden he found that he had regulars that came in at all hours of the day. He even had to hire a couple of part timers to keep up with the increased business. But that part of his life fell into comparison to what was happening in his personal life.

Before he knew it he was married with a child on the way. Seeing Lea for the very first time was like falling in love all over again and was the happiest moment of his life. He didn't think it was possible but the moment would repeat itself when his little Ani was born and he got to relive the feeling and moment all over again. With all that happiness it was almost unfair that fate would see to even out his life.

His gaze fell on a picture frame that hung on side wall of the café. It was a picture of him 11 years younger dressed in a suit. In his arms was a woman in a white bridal dress, the splitting image of his little Ani, laughing gleefully. It always took his a few moments to tear his eyes away from the image because the whole time, in his mind, he's think that he wished that she could see their little angels now.

 **AN: This is something I started writing because I was bored. What started out as a way to pass time some how ended up as a full chapter with a plot that I couldn't not share. So this is the first chapter to a story filled with familial and serendipitous love. I hope you all enjoy this warm and fuzzy story we're about to embark on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 2

Lea held Ani's hand as they walked through the halls of Grant Elementary. The walls were lined with bright red lockers that seemed much more vibrant on the first day of school. If Ani wasn't so nervous about her first day Lea figured she would have been excited to know that her favorite color was the school's color.

Instead she had been quiet since their dad had left and had become withdrawn. She would have probably enjoyed the silence that seemed to be absent whenever her little sister was involved but instead she felt bad. Her dad was right Ani was nervous and as her big sister she had to do something.

"Hey Ani," her sister didn't seem to have heard her so she shook their clasped hand to get her attention.

Ani looked up in a daze as if she had been stuck somewhere in her mind. Lea could see the fear in those light blue eyes of her sister's. She's always liked her sister's blue eyes. Of course she loved her green eyes more because they're the exact shade as her dad's but she always did find Ani's baby blues very pretty.

Dad said that Ani is like a carbon copy of their mom. Her memory of her mom were hazy and it was hard to really remember if those memories of hers were even real but one thing that stuck out was the feeling of being really warm whenever her mom hugged her and loving that she smelled like cookies and vanilla.

When Ani was slightly younger and had first noticed that both her daddy and her older sister had the same color eyes she threw a tantrum because she wanted their eyes as well. She remembered that day vividly because that was the very first time she had ever seen her dad cry.

She remembered her dad just holding Ani tightly while she cried and thrashed against him. It wasn't the first time that Ani had thrown a tantrum but it was the very first time that her dad didn't try to reprimand her. She just remembered that he held her baby sister until she stopped crying and pulled both of them into a tight embrace.

At first she thought that it was Ani's tears that had landed on her cheeks but when she looked up it was her dad that was crying. She froze when that happened because she didn't know if he was hurt or if they had done something wrong. Her dad was always smiling and making sure that they were smiling so it was something else to see him cry.

Ani was the first one to try and comfort him. That stung a little because she was the older one and should have been the one comforting dad but he just wiped his tears and smiled at us again. Except we both knew that the smile wasn't like the old ones. It looked a bit forced and sad but it was still dad's smile.

I remember what he told us next because it was the first time that she ever felt jealous of her sister's eyes. He said, "Baby girl I love your eyes. I would be sad if you didn't have them and I know your mother would be as well. She was the happiest I've ever seen her when you opened your beautiful eyes for the first time and saw that you had a piece of her."

Whenever Ani looked at her with her light blues she always felt that small pang of jealously but it was fleeting because she knew she had a part of her dad that Ani didn't. Still when she looked at her with those eyes looking so lost and nervous it made her want to do something about it not only because she was Ani's big sister but because she didn't want to imagine her mom's eyes ever looking like that.

"I promise you that you're going to be just fine."

Despite her words Ani still looked unsure. She knew that her little sister wanted to believe her but her nerves and anxiety was getting the better of her.

"Want to know a little secret about my first day of school that I've never told anyone? Not even dad knows." She knew that would pique her sister's interest. If there was one thing that would get her mind off her nervousness it would be a shared secret between two sisters. She could see Ani looking more interested in what she had to say than the thought of her first day so she continued, "I was actually really, really, _really_ scared on my first day."

Ani's doe like eyes widened and her jaws dropped. "But you told me that you weren't even a little scared!"

"I know, I did and I'm sorry that I lied." She squeezed her sister's hand to convey how sorry she was. "But I wanted to be the strong older sister for you."

Ani looked down for a second and didn't say anything. At first she had thought that she had upset Ani but she looked back at her and smiled for the first time since their dad left. "It's okay Lea I forgive you but…" She hesitated before continuing. "How did you still go to kindergarten even though you were scared?"

"Well I'm going to show you. I'm going to do for you what dad did for me."

Ani looked at her amazed and didn't even realize that they had turned and entered her classroom. It was a room unlike the regular classes that had rowed desks. The kindergarten rooms were more like a playhouse filled with books and toys while the little kiddy desks were grouped up. She knew that her sister would realize just how much fun she could have once she got over her fears.

Lea walked in the room with Ani in hand and spotted the kindergarten teach sitting behind the teachers desk with a big smile. She was really pretty with really pretty dark hair and almost instantly Lea wished that when she grew up she would grow to be just as pretty as Ani's teacher.

She brought her sister along and smiled at the pretty teacher, "Hi I'm Lea Forman and this is my little sister Ani Forman."

Ani ducked behind her but the woman just smiled brightly. "Well nice to meet you Lea and, of course, nice to meet you as well Ani."

Ani managed to mumble a shy nice to meet you as well but at least left the safety of her sister's back once she noticed how friendly her teacher was.

"It's Ani's first day of school since she never went to pre-k."

"Oh my," the woman gave her a look of understand which made her happy knowing that the teacher could understand. "Well I'm sure today must be very frightening for you."

Lea rubbed her sister's back soothingly for support but it seems that the pretty teacher's friendly and understanding nature was easing her out of her worries.

"Yes she's been very nervous so I just wanted to tell you that I'm a fifth grader here in Mrs. Bennet's class. So if Ani's having a hard time you can find me so I can help my sister."

Ani looked embarrassed having her sister be so protective of her but it also made her feel safe and not feel as worried about the day.

"Thank you Lea, it's wonderful to have such a kind and caring older sister." Lea couldn't help but flush at her words. "I promise that you'll be the first to hear if Ani is still feeling uncomfortable."

Lea couldn't help but smile, "Thank you!"

"No problem sweetie. Now you should probably go to class. You don't want to be late on your first day."

Lea looked at the clock to see that she only had five minutes left until first period started. She would be cutting it close but despite that Lea looked to her sister to make sure she was okay. "Do you think you'll be fine Ani?"

Even though she still looked a little nervous Ani gave her sister a bright smile looking more confident than previous. "I'll be fine Lea."

She smiled and pulled her little sister into a tight hug, who clung on to her just as tightly. "Have a good day, okay?"

"You too Lea. And thank you for being such a great older sister."

She laughed having never heard her sister say that before. "Stop it with all the mushy stuff you little troll. I'm just doing for you what daddy did for me on my first day."

"Still thanks," they broke the hug as Lea left to go to her own class.

Ani looked around to see that all the kids in the room were just as nervous as she was. She felt someone hold on to her hand to see the pretty teacher smiling brightly at her.

"Why don't I introduce you to some of your classmates?"

Ani smiled and gave a happy nod.

* * *

Eric knew that he was being the stereotypical hovering parent when he showed up ten minutes early to pick up his girls and started worrying when they weren't the first kids out of the door. It wasn't like he thought that anything had happened to them but he knew how nervous Ani was on her first day and was starting to kick himself for not bringing her to class himself.

He would absolutely hate himself if his baby girl had been miserable on her first day of school. He knew how scary it could be. Even though Lea had been very adamant about claiming to not being nervous on her first day of kindergarten he knew better. A father just knows when his daughter was scared and he knew that Lea had been terrified.

That was why he had woken up early on that day—despite being sleep deprived by a newly born Ani— and made her favorites for breakfast. And when it was time to go to school he drove her and walked her to class. He might have been a little overprotective with giving his work number and personal number to Lea's teacher but he wanted his little girl to know that he was right there for her.

Of course Lea had come home that day and absolutely loved her first day. He didn't know that he had been holding his breath all day long just to hear those news but when she hugged him and told him how much fun school was he felt like the weight of the world had finally been lifted from his chest.

Still Lea and Ani are two completely different girl so he shouldn't expect that they would have the same experiences. That doesn't mean he can't hope and pray to whatever god is up there that his baby girl had just as much fun on her first day as her older sister did.

The twenty minutes he spent waiting for them to come out, since he came so early, might as well have been forever. But when they emerged and Lea had a big grin on her face a part of him sighed in relief. He knew that his oldest little girl loves school and enjoys learning but it's always been a small fear of his that she would come home one day and tell him how miserable she was. Today doesn't seem to be that day since it looked like she was in high spirit.

Ani though. The look on his baby girl's face almost made him want to rush over and demand what happened. She didn't necessarily look sad but she wasn't smiling either. He couldn't tell what it was but being the parent that he was his mind had strayed to the worst case scenario.

When they finally reached him he cracked and couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and pulled his littlest girl into his arms and carried her. Even at five years old Ani still fit snuggly in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly as if to make whatever hardship she had to endure go away.

Instead of tears and crying like he expected he got giggling and tight hugs. He looked down at his daughter to see the brightest smile shining on her face. He couldn't help but stare dumbly at her causing the giggling to escalate.

"Oh you should have seen your face dad." He drew back to see Lea giggling just as hard as her sister and a faint red hue on her cheeks from laughing so hard. "I told you he'd make that face Ani!"

"Hehehe, you're so silly daddy!"

Eric looked between his daughters like he was missing something. His confused look only seemed to amuse his girls all the more as they shared a look and burst out laughing. Finally he had enough and wanted answers.

In his best dad voice he looked at them, "Okay girls what is going on."

"Oh daddy," Ani giggled in between trying to speak. "Lea told me that if I just act gloomy when you came to pick us up that you'd show us a really funny face."

"Yeah dad you should have seen yourself!" Lea imitated his worried expression and he couldn't help but crack a little smile at the goofy look on his daughters face. "I wish I had a camera to capture the moment forever."

"Hahaha no Lea if you did that I'd never be able to stop laughing!"

He couldn't help but laugh along when their laughter and giggling were so infectious. His daughters had burned him good and he didn't know whether to be proud or go dad mode on them. He settled for just letting the girl have their fun because it looked like Ani had a fun day.

"Okay you little rascals I was thinking of picking up ice cream on the way home for dessert tonight but I'm starting to think I shouldn't. I was even going to let you two pick your favorites but I don't know maybe we should just go straight home instead."

Both of their eyes widened considerably and almost at the same time they spoke.

"NO!"

He couldn't help but smirk in his mind but he cooled his features thinking that if his daughters wanted to play a trick on him then it was only fair he did the same for them.

"Come on girls get in the car. We'll see if you can convince me to get some ice cream on the way."

He couldn't help the smirk from forming on his lips as he slipped into the driver's seat with the voice of his daughter's complaints like some magnificent background music to his cool explosion scene.

"But dad that's not fair!"

"Daddy it was all Lea's idea, I want chocolate ice cream!"

"What was that you little troll?

"Daddy chocolate!"

 **AN: Oh man I teared up a little describing that first scene. I didn't cry per say but my eyes did get a little misty describing that memory of Ani's eyes...**


	3. Chapter 3

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 3

"Baby just keep stirring the pot."

For what might have been the umpteenth time he had said it that evening Eric had to keep his face stern of else lose all authority. It was dinner time for the Forman household and like most nights his little girls insisted on joining him in the kitchen and 'help' him cook dinner.

Though he used the word loosely as Lea tends to just sit by the island counter and read while Ani actually did some of the 'cooking'. The only reason his littlest girl was even remotely interested in helping her daddy wasn't without selfish reasons. Like any child she had a fascination over shiny sharp objects and wanted so badly to use the knife. The protective father that he was quickly squashed any hopes his little angel had by delegating her help to minimal tasks such as pot stirring or washing vegetables.

That doesn't mean she's give up hope on eventually using the sharp dangerous kitchen tool though. Even now he could see from the corner of his eye his little girl pouting adorably at having been caught trying to 'help' her daddy slice up the vegetables.

"But daddy I'm a big girl now I can do more than just stir the noodles!"

Lea snorted quite audibly from where she was sitting with her nose buried in a history textbook. While she didn't always physically help him with the cooking it was sometimes better just having the moral support to make the dinner cooking run smoother.

"I am!" Abandoning her post Ani whirled on her sister with hands on her hips looking every bit like a scorned woman—pint sized though. "Miss B told me that I was a big girl for being so brave today."

"Who's Miss B?"

Ani ran up to him obviously excited to talk about this mysterious person, that or she was using this chance to get closer to her goal of the kitchen knife. "She's my kindergarten teacher and she's the prettiest!"

Lea looked up from her reading seemingly in agreement. "Yeah dad I thought she was really pretty too plus she was really nice when I talked to her."

"Really now?" He said absentmindedly more absorbed with cutting up the romaine for the salad. "What did you have to talk to Ani's teacher for?"

Lea flushed slightly but Ani barreled into him with her little arms unable to wrap all the way around him. "Ani, be careful! I'm holding a knife."

"Lea was being so nice and told Miss B that if I was still scared that she could get her anytime." He couldn't stay mad hearing how his girls helped each other out like that. "I wasn't scared anymore though because Miss B introduced me to everyone and I made so many friends!"

"That's great Ani." He had been worried that she would have a hard time talking to kids she didn't know but it looks like there was no need to fear.

"It's all thanks to Lea and Miss B." She smiled brightly with her eyes shining innocently. "So thanks Lea and I love you, even though you're a nerd."

Eric groaned knowing that despite the tender words his eldest would not take too kinds to being called a nerd and that a fight was sure to start up.

"What did you say you little troll!"

"Girls, girls let's not fight okay?" He wiped his hands on the kitchen rag and bent down to kiss his little Ani on the cheek causing her to giggle demurely. "I'm glad you had a great first day of school angel but don't tease your sister like that." He walked over to Lea and ruffled her hair teasingly causing her to pout cutely. "And you know I think it's great that you love to read and learn so much. Between you and me I was a little bit of a nerd myself when I was younger." Both girls giggled at his words which helped to dispel any chance of a fight from breaking out. "Now both of you please set the table, the spaghetti should be almost done."

Eric smiled as his daughters helped each other set the dining table. While carrying plates were still a little heavy for his littlest the utensils and place mats were left in her care while her older sister handled plates and cups. He loved it when the two of them got along. Not only was it less noisy but it also filled his heart with joy to see them like that.

Once the table was set and the food laid out, the Forman's sat themselves to start family dinner. It was an affair that they always did together and one he hoped would always remain that way.

"How was first day of fifth grade for you Lea?" He gave her a stern look that said chew before speaking when he noticed her mouth was still full.

Lea rolled her eyes at her dad but still chewed and swallowed before answering. "It was great! Mrs. Bennet's a little weird but I think I'll like her class."

Eric smiled happy that his daughter was enjoying her school experience. It wouldn't be long now before she'd be in middle school and then high school. After that college would come and he'll have to watch her move away. Maybe even then she'll have a boyf—no that was never going to happen his little girls aren't allowed to date until they're forty and even then he isn't sure.

"Dad are you okay, you got kind of quiet for a second?" Lea looked at him in question after he didn't respond.

"It's nothing honey," right no boys until forty is the minimum for now. The age limit might increase further down the road but he'll cross that bridge when— _if_ — it happens. "I don't want you dating until you're at least forty okay?"

"Dad!" Lea exclaimed in clear embarrassment. "What are you even talking about? Boys are so… ugh!"

She made a face that made him smile knowing that she wasn't at that age yet. If he could keep both of his daughters his little angels forever then he would be just fine with that.

Ani just looked oblivious between them not completely comprehending what boys had anything to do with the conversation. "Daddy what's dating?"

Eric blinked at the question and to his horror realized that he had inadvertently caused the dreaded question that every father hoped his daughter would never ask.

"It's like mom and dad." Lea answered for him much to his relief but he wasn't sure if the example was a good thing or not.

Ani pondered her sister's response. "So dating is like being a mommy and a daddy."

She just shrugged. "I guess so."

Eric listened in horror as the conversation of school had somehow transitioned into dating and marriage. He couldn't even blame either of his girls because it was his overprotective mind that had first brought up the subject.

"What's a mommy like daddy?"

Eric paused, "W-What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well you're my daddy," she placed a finger on her chin like she was thinking really hard. It looked adorable to him but the line of question she was asking was starting to sound like something he's been dreading, and expecting, to happen eventually. "But I don't have a mommy so what's a mommy like?"

He didn't know how to answer her. This was a question that he had always expected to come eventually and he had this whole speech made out but actually being asked made him doubt everything he wanted to say.

"I remember her being really nice," Lea spoke quietly as if unsure. "She had really long hair so whenever she held me and would look down it was like looking through a blonde curtain."

He felt tears welling up in his eyes but smiled through them. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She loved you both dearly, Ani. She always insisted on sleeping in the same bed with you and even when you cried late in the night she never once complained."

Ani fell quiet not really understanding the somber atmosphere but sensing that there was some sadness coming from her family. "I wish my mommy was here."

He couldn't help a few tears from slipping. "Me too baby. Me too."

* * *

He was restless that night. He tossed and turned but the bed felt so much bigger than it was and it was like being in the middle of the ocean. He looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

The talk about the girl's mother had both gone better and worse than he expected. He knew it was never going to be an easy conversation and there was going to be a lot of hard questions that he would have to answer.

Ani didn't ask the hard question yet though. That he was dreading but the conversation really drove home that his little girl didn't even know what a mothers love was like. Lea had been young but she still had memories of her mother but Ani.

He heard a stirring and the creak of his door opening slowly. "Daddy?"

Despite the darkness his eyes had adjusted enough so he could see his little Ani looking tentatively. "What is it sweetie?"

Ani wasted no time opening the door and jumping into his bed. "I can't sleep," she muttered drawing closer to him. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course sweetie."

She smiled and hugged her daddy tightly. "Thanks daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby," Ani snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her pale blonde hair spread on him tickling his cheek. He smoothed down her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "Comfortable?"

She smiled and rubbed her face against his arm. "Mhmm."

The bed felt smaller with his littlest girl joining him but despite the addition the bed still felt too big.

"Dad…" He wasn't surprised to see Lea peeking behind the door. "Are you awake?"

He smiled, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded shyly but wasted no time climbing in his bed when he opened up his free arm. Eric hugged his eldest closer and kissed the top of her head as well. "I must have given you two too much ice cream tonight. Next time neither of you will convince me to let you two have an extra bowl."

His girls looked to each other knowing that he wouldn't live up to his words and giggled in silent comradery. Suddenly the bed he found too large didn't feel all that big anymore. It was never meant for one person. It was always supposed to hold a family.

Even though the bed didn't feel so vast anymore he knew that it could still hold one more person. There was plenty of room left.

"Good night girls."

"Good night dad/daddy~"

 **AN: Just some tender and difficult moments in the family... A nice little transition to some more fluffy family moments and perhaps an appearance of a certain old friend...**


	4. Chapter 4

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 4

"So who do you think that is?"

"What?" Eric replied absentmindedly. With the end of the month coming sooner than later he was busy going through a checklist of all the prepped food stuff in the store. He was down to only a box of dark roast and would definitely need to up the amount he orders for the next month.

"That guy over there. He's been nursing that cup of Joe for more than an hour now."

He glanced up from his clipboard for a second to see where Cindy had pointed to but didn't give it much thought. He still had a lot to do before the end of the day and his manager's inquisitive nature wasn't going to help him finish his to do list any quicker.

"I mean since the time he entered the café and ordered all he's done is write in that little notebook of his and has taken only three sips of his coffee and two bites of his muffin."

"You've been counting?" He gave her a scrutinizing look. "How much do I pay you again?"

She swatted him on the arm. "Hey we just went through hell with that morning rush. If anything you should give me a raise for how great of an employee I am."

"Well would you look at that, I think we might be low on cream. I should go look in the freezer to see just how much is left."

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him so he couldn't escape. "You've already done the check list for the cold items. See you even have it marked on your little clipboard there. So be a good boss and banter with your employee."

He groaned in exaggeration but couldn't really get away. "I don't think gossiping is written anywhere in your job contract."

"What contract?" She snorted in amusement. "I just walked in here one day and asked for a job. Next thing I know I'm up to my arms in customers and coffee burns in places I didn't even consider possible."

"Yeah I'm reconsidering that hire. I could probably find a couple of college shmucks and pay them with your salary."

"You wouldn't," she gasped in sarcastic fear. "Who'll shoo the co-eds away from you when you bring those cute little angels of yours. I'm worth much more than a couple of college schmucks, I'll have you know."

"Well at least I'd be able to intimidate them into doing their work."

"You're as intimidating as a box kittens Mr. Forman," Cindy smirked like he had just said the impossible. "Once they see you cooing over your little girls they'd probably be just as difficult as I."

"I never said it'd be forever." Eric grumbled unable to really deny it. "I would probably have a good couple of months playing the hard-ass boss."

"Speaking of hard asses, have you been working out Eric because I have to say your butt is looking extra firm today?"

"Do I have to report you for sexual harassment Cindy?"

"Go ahead report me to my boss." She grinned mockingly. "Oh wait…"

"Get to work before I correct my mistake of hiring you."

She stood at attention with that grin still spread across her face and a mocking salute. "Sir yes sir!"

He shook his head ruefully trying hard not to let a smile cross his lips and went back to his checklist. It wouldn't do him any good if Cindy found out that he actually thought that she was funny. She probably already knew but if he admitted it then she'd be ten times more difficult. Still she was one of his best employees and someone that he trusted, though he could do without the silliness.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this café?"

He looked up from his clipboard to see the man that Cindy had been scoping out. He was wearing a nice business suit that looked out of place from the jean wearing, tie dye shirted customers he usually had. No wonder he drew Cindy's curious eye, he stood out like a sore thumb in a place like this.

"Yeah Eric Forman, what can I do for you."

The man smiled gently and held his hand out, "Harry Spears from the Harden Spears law firm."

Eric shook the man's hand, "Well what can I do for you Mr. Spears?"

"Please just call me Harry," he flashed him a perfectly white set grin that looked impossibly disarming. "I was hoping I could talk to you about your business here."

"Well I'll be happy to answer some questions but I'm not exactly comfortable talking about my business with a lawyer let alone a named partner. I've had my fair share of lawyers looking to see if my business is for sale and I'm afraid we're not looking to sell."

It wasn't the first time that he's had to speak to lawyers representing a client. He had been lucky when he managed to buy out the building once business had picked up but that was only with some investment from his parents and his in-laws. Ever since then he's had a couple of suits sniffing around his store every few month looking to see if he was willing to sell. His café was in a good part of the city and truthfully the price he got the building for had been a steal but he wasn't looking to flip that for a single return.

"Well let me put those fears to rest because the client I represent isn't looking to buy. If anything I guess you could say I was sent here to scout out the place."

He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. "What exactly do you mean you're scouting out the place?"

"Did you know that you had over two hundred customers in the past few hours? It was the morning rush sure and I'm just assuming that was probably the busiest time of the day for you but just by the volume alone I could estimate that you pull in at least three hundred to four hundred customers a day, am I right?"

Eric blinked in surprise. He went over the books daily and his little coffee shop did average somewhere in the four hundred on a good day and three hundred for those slow days. He knew it was a good statistic considering the returns he got but how the man got those numbers was more surprising.

"Your average coffee shop might pull in half of those numbers but your bigger businesses could pull those kinds of numbers on the regular and exceed it."

"Well thank you for the statistics lesson but I still don't know what exactly your point is Mr. Spears."

The man smiled confidently. "I've had your coffee and I have to say it's a good cup but it's not anything special. The muffins were decent but again nothing amazing, yet you have faithful regulars and returners. Whatever it is that you're doing to put up those kinds of numbers my client and I are more than willing to take the chance and invest on your business."

Again Eric was caught off guard. "I'm sorry I don't think I really understand what you're saying."

"My client has been looking to branch out and invest on local businesses. He's looking to support the city of Chicago by investing in local stores like yours. If you're willing I'm sure I can set up a meeting with you and my client to discuss a possible partnership."

"I-I don't know what to say," he was truly speechless. "I would have to speak with my investors but I don't really know what to tell you."

"Well don't think too hard on it now. I just sprung a lot on you so take your time, speak with the people you need to speak wit, and give us a call." He handed him a fancy business card. "We look forward to your response. I'm sure combined we could open up a few more of these in the city of Chicago."

Eric felt numb after shaking the man's hand and watching him leave. The idea of multiple café's seemed like a great one but he couldn't really process the whole thing.

"You alright Eric?" He shook his head as if waking up from a daydream to see Cindy looking at him. "Who was that guy?"

"He was a lawyer."

"Them again," Cindy scowled. For some reason she got just annoyed with them as he did when they came sniffing around. Probably because a few of them had tried talking up the pretty barista thinking their shiny suits would be enough to impress her. "Was he looking to see if you were willing to sell like the others?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think he was trying to invest on the café."

"Huh," she replied after a second. "Does that mean I'll get a raise if they do?"

And just like that his dazed mind was brought back down to Earth. "In your dreams."

* * *

The butterflies she felt the following days before seemed to have vanished completely and were instead replaced by excitement. At first kindergarten seemed like such a scary place that not even her sister and daddy's encouragement made her think otherwise. She wanted so badly to just go to the café with her daddy and forget school all together.

Ani was glad that didn't happen though. Al though it was scary at first, school turned out to be a lot more fun than sitting in the café booth drawing pictures. All her classmates were fun to be with and her teacher, Miss B, was her favorite!

From the moment Ani met Miss B she knew right away that she would like her. Not only was she nice but she always listened to her closely. She made every day so fun and the cookies she makes for the class were the absolute best.

Ani didn't think that she would like kindergarten so much but now she was slightly sad that it was already Friday. It was only because her daddy promised her and Lea that they could go to their house in Point Place so they could go apple picking that she wasn't sad about the weekend coming so quickly. It'll be her first time and she couldn't wait to climb the trees and find the juiciest apple in the entire orchard.

She was talking excitedly with Miss B telling her about her weekend plans while they walked down the halls. Kids everywhere were jabbering away in glee for the coming weekend but Ani just wanted to squeeze in a few extra minutes with her favorite teacher.

"You must be very excited then," Miss B said with a smile causing her to smile right back.

"Daddy's already nagging me to be careful when we haven't even gone yet. I think that he thinks that I'm still a baby. I'm almost six years old!"

It irritated her how much her daddy babied her but at the same time his protectives always made her feel warm and safe. Still he shouldn't hover over her all the time.

"I'm sure he just wants to make sure that you're safe."

She nodded knowing it was true, "I just wish he'd try to relax. Daddy's always worrying about me and Lea."

"Your daddy must really love you and your sister a lot then. 'm sure he's just looking out for you sweetie."

"I love daddy too!"

Miss B giggled at her and she felt an urge to join in. There was something infectious about her laughter that made her want to laugh along.

"Daddy's always making sure that I don't eat too much ice cream or staying up too late. He won't even let me help cut the vegetables when we're cooking even though I want to play—I mean help with the knife. He can be so unfair sometimes." Ani paused as if thinking something over in her head. She looked up at Miss B with a thoughtful look on her face that was just too adorable. "He always scolds us when me and Lea fight and he always makes sure that we say sorry to each other."

"It sounds like you have a really great daddy."

Ani smiled because Miss B understood that even though her dad didn't let her do all the things she wanted he always did what he thought was best for her. She loved that about Miss B, she always knew just what Ani was trying to say.

"He's the best, I wouldn't want anyone else."

Miss B smiled gently, "You're really lucky Ani."

They finally made it out to the front making Ani a little sad that she would be parting with her favorite teacher so soon. She glanced around trying to find where her daddy was but at the same time hoping he would be late for once.

"I think I see him," Ani practically jumped up and down once she saw him. She could see him waiting to pick her up by the car when the best idea popped into her head. "Miss B do you want to meet my daddy?"

She looked surprised for a moment before a wide smile replaced it. "Sure Ani I'd love to meet him."

 **AN: I know this took a little longer to get out but with the semester almost over I'll have a lot more time to write and get some chapters out faster. I was actually planning to include the next scene in this chapter but I figured I'll keep you guys interested and leave a small cliffy to have you coming back for more. A little mean but I promise I have some fun stuff planned for the next few chapters!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 5

Eric's mind was still in a bit of a haze thinking about Harry Spears and his business card. He was unnecessarily aware of the card burning in his back pocket and not enough on the things happening around him, so when a small blonde missile crashed into his legs and wrapped her tiny little arms around him he stumbled, completely unprepared for the tackle like hug.

"Daddy!"

Eric barely managed to keep himself upright while his daughter clung to his legs. Like a proverbial wrecking ball his thoughts on Harry Spears and his business card were shattered like glass and replaced by the excited face of his little girl who was practically vibrating.

"Well hello to you too sweetie," he grinned amused by all the energy she had. "What's got you so excited?"

"I can't wait to go apple picking!"

He chuckled and held her from under her arms and brought her up to him. "Well you're going to have to simmer down a little bit. We still have a couple hours' drive, plus we're not actually apple picking until tomorrow."

She pouted cutely and crossed her arms. "But that's too long from now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

He grinned mischievously making the little girls eyes to widen adorably knowing what he was about to do when she pouted like that. Before she could voice out her protest his mouth was already blowing out raspberries on her neck causing her to shriek in ticklish laughter.

"Daddy no!"

He was unrelenting making the girl laugh and squirm uncontrollably in his arms. Finally he let up leaving her cheeks flushed and a wide grin on her lips.

"That was mean," Ani said once she managed to stop her laughter and tried to glare at him like she was upset but cute little laughter's that she couldn't quite keep down, like a giggle-drunk little girl, kept breaking out which only made her pout even more when he laughed at her. "I'm going to ignore you now."

"Oh yeah?"

Her eyes widened once again. "No! I'll be good, I promise. See I'm not ignoring you anymore."

He chuckled at her reaction and tapped her on the nose making her wrinkle at him. "Good girl, now be patient for me okay?"

She patted him on the cheeks playfully like she was making a great sacrifice for him and sighed a long drawn out breath. "I suppose I could do that for you daddy."

He shook his head ruefully. "I knew letting Cindy look after you girls was a bad idea."

She giggled and tucked her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Jeez you guys are so embarrassing."

Eric chuckled when he saw his oldest little girl frowning at them with her legs locked and her hands on her hips. It was mannerism that she inherited from her mother that only amused him even more when he pulled her into a family hug that had Lea protesting and Ani giggling madly.

"Dad! You're making a scene."

He faked a hurt look, "Am I not allowed to hug my little girls in public anymore?"

"You can hug me anytime daddy!" Ani chirped in his arms and did just that causing her older sister to glare at her.

"No I mean you can but just—I mean just not so in _public_ , okay?"

He chuckled at her embarrassment and pulled her into a hug once again which she shyly returned. "I understand sweetie, in public but not in _public_."

She pouted knowing that he was teasing her but she soon smiled unable to really hide her happiness.

He smiled and pulled away since he didn't want to embarrass her anymore, "Alright so are you girls ready to go?"

They both nodded but Ani's eyes widened after a second as if she had just remembered something. She pointed to something and screamed, "Miss B!"

He looked to where she was pointing to see that it was a someone not a something that his little girl was pointing to. He scolded her for her rude behavior as his parental instincts went to work, "Ani it's not polite to point at people."

He pulled down her pointed finger and turned to the woman to apologize but paused once he actually got a good look at her. There was something familiar about her.

Ani squirmed out from his arms and excitedly pulled the woman by the hand. She was smiling brightly causing the rather pretty woman to giggle at her excitement.

"Daddy this is my teacher Miss B!"

The woman smiled at him and tucked a lock of straightened hair behind her ear. She looked really familiar like a vague memory that he couldn't completely recall.

"Miss B this is my daddy."

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Eric Forman," he held out his hand in greeting and then added when she grasped it. "I'm sorry if this sounds strange but do I know you from somewhere?"

Lea gasped like he had just said something wrong. "Dad that was the worst pick up line ever."

"Seriously where are you girls learning these things," he said to his daughter before turning back to the woman. "That wasn't a come on I promise. I think my girls have been watching a few too many movies. But I genuinely think I know you from somewhere."

Ani's teacher just smiled facetiously and ignored his apologies in favor of greeting Lea. "Hi Lea Forman, I remember you bringing little Ani here to class on the first day." Lea blushed lightly at the attention. "Can I just say you are a great older sister."

Lea's face lit up as she mumbled out a thank you causing Ani to giggle and hug her older sister. Lea acted like she was disgusted by it at first but grudgingly returned the hug.

"You're the best Lea!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're okay, for a little troll that is."

The teacher giggled at the sisterly bonding and turned to him with a wry grin. "Well, well if it isn't Eric Forman."

"Um yeah," his brows knitted at the familiarity of her voice. "Do I know you?"

"Who would have thunk that you would be the wonderful father little Ani gushes about all the time." She completely ignored his question. "Out of all the Forman's in the world."

"Miss B do you know our dad?" Lea asked.

"Oh I more than know your dad," she smiled and got down to their level, which wasn't much since she was a fairly short woman. She leaned in like she was going to tell a secret and whispered loudly for him to hear as well. "I knew him when he was still a nerdy teenager."

Ani giggled, "Just like Leah, he told us!"

"Ani I'm not a nerd!" She turned to him apologetically, "Sorry dad."

The woman giggled once again before introducing herself to him. "Jackie."

He eyed her for a second trying to remember how it was that he knew her. She was a very attractive woman with dark silky hair but there was just something about her mischievous eyes that irritated him like he had seen those pair in his nightmares.

"Daddy? Miss B?"

"Miss B, Jackie B," his eyes widened and pieced it together. "Jackie Burkhart!"

"That's my name," she said with her eyes practically twinkling in mirth. "Am I that forgettable of a person that you couldn't even recognize me?"

"No, no that's not it." He said with a smile. Out of all the people in the world, Jackie Burkhart makes an appearance after god knows how long. "It's just been such a long time. Almost like a lifetime ago."

"I'll say," she said smiling at Ani and Lea. "I mean look at you, two beautiful daughters who absolutely adore you and I bet an equally beautiful wife."

"Yeah, she was." He said in a somber tone that was picked up by her.

The melancholy silence that followed was only broken by Ani who couldn't pick up on the mood.

"Miss B, Miss B so you know my daddy then?"

Jackie smiled at the excitable girl. "Yup we were friends when we were younger. I used to hang out with your daddy in his parents basement."

"You mean our house in Point Place?"

"The very same one." She smiled as if remembering a great memory. "Those were some of the best times of our lives."

He couldn't help but agree.

"Then you should come apple picking with us!" Ani was practically jumping up and down thinking she had just come up with the best idea ever. "Granny and Grandpa are away, so there'll plenty of room, so you should come join us and you can see the basement again!"

Jackie clearly wasn't expecting to be invited and he was just as surprised by Ani's offer. "Baby I'm sure Miss B has plans already."

"But daddy," she whined. "Don't you want Miss B to come too?"

He looked stunned for a moment not expecting to have the question turned on him. "I mean I guess it wouldn't be a problem but you can't expect to have someone agree last minute honey. I'm sure Miss B already has plans."

"Oh no I'm pretty much free this weekend."

His head whipped to Jackie so fast he was expecting some kind of whiplash to hit him. "You are?"

"You are?" Ani's eyes brightened. "Then you should come, right Lea?"

Eric looked to his eldest daughter and realized she had been slightly quiet for a while now. She looked uncomfortable with the eyes on her. "I-I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Girls, girls we can't pressure Miss B into coming." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Jackie they're a little pushy. You really don't have to come, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Nope I was actually just going to stay home and do a little light reading but apple picking sounds like a much better idea."

"B-But were going to stay overnight in Point Place," he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I wouldn't want you to have to spend your free time with us."

"Oh don't worry I already knew." She winked at Ani who giggled. "Ani already told me all about her weekend plans and I don't mind coming. It's been a while since I've been back to Point Place, it'll be fun. Plus I'll get to spend time with my favorite student."

Ani preened like a peacock at being called her favorite student. He didn't think a teacher should be playing favorites but since it was his daughter then he was okay being a hypocrite about it.

"Are you sure?" He asked kind hoping that she would change her mind.

"Positive," she said smiling brightly. "Why don't you pick me up in a couple of hour while I pack a few things for the road?"

He nodded mutely not really sure what had happened.

"Great," she waved to the girls as she turned to return inside the school. "I'll see you girls in a little while okay?"

"Bye Miss B!"

"Bye."

Ani's goodbye was much more enthusiastic than her sister's who looked just as conflicted as he was. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but apparently Jackie Burkhart had somehow managed to insert herself into their family outing. Now he remembered why he felt that irritating feeling when he saw her playful eyes. There was just no telling what she was going to do next!

* * *

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"How about your jacket?"

"Dad it's still hot out. I don't need a jacket."

Eric gave his daughter a stern look as they went through a checklist of the things she needed to bring with her. Despite knowing that he could trust his eldest to make sure that she brought everything she needed he still wanted to make sure that all was accounted for.

"Honey you never know. It's better to be prepared than not at all."

"Fine I'll bring my jacket."

"That's a good girl," he said kissing the crown of her head. "Ani did you pick out your clothes yet."

He got no response so he knocked on her door and opened it to see the normally messy room even messier that usual. Her toys and clothes were still thrown around throughout the room like a hurricane had just passed through. There was a large pile of unused clothes on her bed and plenty more being thrown on it coming from the closet.

"Baby what are you doing?"

Her head popped out from just around the corner looking slightly flushed and disheveled, "Daddy I don't know what to wear."

He took what was on top of the pile and held up the pink t-shirt with little red strawberries on it. "What's wrong with this one?"

She crinkled her nose as if smelling something foul, "Daddy I can't wear that when we go apple picking. We're not _strawberry picking_."

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said in an amused apologetic tone and picked out another from the pile. "What about this one?"

"Daddy!" She looked exasperated with his choices. "I can't wear that either."

"What's wrong with this one?" He said holding up the white shirt with an embroidered cartoon of a smiling apple. "We're apple picking so wouldn't this apple be more appropriate."

"I'll just look silly wearing an apple shirt while I go apple picking."

"Oh would you now," he said sweeping her off her feet and put her on his shoulder.

"Daddy put me down! I have to find something to wear!"

He spun her around making her shriek in delight before depositing her back on her bed. "Well it's a good thing I bought you something new to wear right?"

"You did?" She asked her eyes sparkling in glee.

"I don't know," he said trying hard to mask the smile trying to form on his lips. "You'll just have to come and see for yourself if I have something on my bed for you."

She flashed out like a blonde blur before he could even finish his sentence. He chuckled and counted down mentally and was rewarded with a happy shriek.

"Did Ani see her present?" Lea asked when he passed by her room.

"Sounds like it."

She giggled and tugged at his hand, "Let's go see if she likes it."

When they entered his room they saw Ani grinning ear to ear holding a pretty white sundress against her. "Daddy you're the best!"

He chuckled at the joy in her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then you should thank your sister," he said patting Lea on the shoulder. "She was the one that picked it out for you."

"He would have gotten the yellow sundress if it hadn't been for me." They both wrinkled their noses like a secret joke passed between the two siblings.

"Thanks Lea," Ani said wrapping her sister into a hug. "For the gift and for making sure you didn't let daddy pick something awful."

"Hey!" He said in protest causing the two girls to giggle.

"Well I figured even though your hair is a lighter shade of blonde than mine that you'd still feel like a big banana wearing a yellow sundress. White will make you look like an angel with your silvery hair, even though we both know you're more of a devil."

"I'm always an angel," Ani giggled making Lea roll her eyes teasingly. "But why did you get me the present?"

"I didn't get it," Lea said blushing. "I just helped dad pick out the dress, he was the one that got it for you."

"But you were the one that told me that we should get Ani something." He smiled causing his oldest little girl to send him a look of betrayal.

"Really?" Ani said looking at her sister in wonder. "Why?"

"It's not a big deal," Lea muttered demurely. "Dad bought me a present after my first week of school too so I just thought that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get anything for your first week."

Ani looked down before sweeping her older sister into a tight hug that practically brought a tear to his eye. "Thanks Lea you're really the best older sister anyone could ask for. I love you."

And for once Lea didn't have anything snarky to say back. "I love you too Ani."

He couldn't help himself and wrapped them both up in his arms. "What did I do to deserve such wonderful girls like you two? I love you both so much. Your mother would be so proud to see you two be such wonderful sisters to each other." They both mumbled their I love you's back before he let them go. "Now why don't you both finish packing and I'll make some sandwiches for us to eat on the road."

"Don't forget to make an extra for Miss B!" Ani reminded him before rushing out. "I can't wait to show her my new dress."

He shook his head still not completely wrapping his head around the sudden meeting that turned into a weekend outing. That was something he still wasn't sure how it actually even happened.

"Dad," Lea said making him look to her. "Do you really think mom would have been proud of me?"

He smiled gently, "Of course honey, do you even need to ask?"

"It's just," she hesitated as if she didn't want to admit something. "I just don't really remember her that well anymore and I don't know if she would be."

He smiled gently, "Honey, don't ever doubt that your mother wouldn't be anything but proud with you. You're Ani's favorite sister and the best daughter any father could ask for."

He had a feeling that Lea had more to say and gave her the time to tell him herself. His eldest was a strong and mature girl for her age but he wished that she would come to him whenever something was bothering her.

"I just," she looked like she was about to cry. "I don't want to ever forget her but I don't even remember what she looks like anymore or what she sounds like. I feel like I'm going to forget about her and I don't want to."

He wasn't sure what brought this out but again he felt as if tears were forming in his eyes but this time for a different reason.

"Oh baby," he said wrapping her in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry, I guess I just tried to avoid the subject because I didn't want you girls to feel sad but in doing so I made you sad anyways."

"It's not your fault dad," she said sniffling into his shoulder. "It's just with Ani so excited about Miss B coming with us it made me realize that I used to feel like that with mom and it didn't feel right that I was a little happy that Miss B is coming as well."

There was something there that she didn't say but he knew what it was. She tried to dig deeper into his shoulder but he pulled her aside and wiped the tears and snot from her face. He looked her in the eye to make sure that he alleviated all the fears that she had admitted to him, along with the ones she couldn't.

"No one could ever replace your mother. I know it hasn't been easy for you, you had memories of your mother and it must have been hard feeling like you were losing her again." He said gently making her nod and tear up more but he wiped those tears away with his thumb. "But baby I want you to know that you could never lose your mother. She'll always be in our hearts." He paused and realized he should have told her earlier. "We have videos of your mother that I should have told you about sooner. If you ever feel like you can't remember her voice or what she looks like then we can watch them and you can listen to the lullabies she used to sing to you and how bright her smiles were when she held you."

"Really?" Lea sniffled.

"Of course honey. We have videos of her holding you and singing to you when you were a baby and many more as you grew older. I guess I should have shown them to you earlier but I didn't really know how. So I'm sorry, honey, that you ever felt like you were losing your mother."

"It's okay daddy." She said wrapping him up in a hug. "I'd really like to see those videos."

"Sure honey we have all weekend to watch them."

Eventually she pulled away still sniffling but looking better than before. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "And remember baby, Aniya Forman and Leanna Forman will always have a piece of Anna Forman with them. We made sure of that when we named you two. You'll always have her."

"I know daddy."

She finally smiled.

 **AN: Well a chapter full of hugging and smiling, and fluf and tender moments. Which is the perfect transition for the weekend arc which will be just as fluffy and tender, and maybe hints of something more. So you know I'll be tempted to start writing it but with finals just a week away I SHOULD—should—be studying but don't be surprised if I do pop up with another chapter because I couldn't help myself.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 6

"No, no, no, no!" The strong scent of smoke filled the room while Jackie looked down on the burnt shirt forlornly. "Shit, this was new too."

"Jackie, what's that smell?" She heard barely suppressed laughter from the door to see her roommate, Sara, leaning in. "Don't tell me you burned it, again."

"I'm absolutely terrible at ironing." Jackie said holding the shirt up. "It's not that noticeable, is it?"

Sara made a little humming noise and refrained from answering. "Do you have a jacket?" She asked instead. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I suppose I could wear something over it," she said with her hand on her hips looking down on the iron with a frown on her lips. "Do you think that would enough to cover it up?"

Sara rolled her eyes and knuckled her on the head like she was knocking on a door. "Hello, you have a closet full of clothes _without_ burns on them. Pick any of them and it would be better than that. Besides you still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, well," she shrugged a second later and threw the shirt along with the growing pile of clothes on her floor. "What was that you were saying Sara?"

"I said where are you going?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well I'm going apple picking of course."

"And apple picking means packing a suitcase?"

"It does when it's in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin—" Sara's mouth dropped before she thumped her on the head.

"—Hey!"

"When were you going to tell me that you're going to Wisconsin?"

"Eventually," Jackie said rubbing her head. "Besides I only found out like an hour ago."

"You made plans," she thumped her on the head again. "To go to Wisconsin," and again. "Just an hour ago," and again.

"Stop it!" Jackie swatted at her hand but Sara was much taller than her and had the reach advantage so her attempts weren't very successful. "What's you deal?"

"Jackie, you were supposed to help me clean the apartment this weekend!"

"That doesn't mean you had to hit me," she grumbled, trying to fix her hair. "Besides we can clean next weekend."

Sara looked like she was about to hit her again so Jackie ducked away before she could. "Did you forget that we're throwing that party next weekend?"

Jackie's eyes widened in remembrance and tried to cover it up, "What, yeah, of course I remember."

"Oh really," Sara said crossing her arms. "So you'll help me clean this weekend."

"Er," she glanced at the clock on her bedside. "I have maybe an hour?"

"Jackie," Sara threw her hands up in exasperation. "If I didn't already know how you were I'd be very upset with you right now."

"I know, I know," Jackie said clasping her hands together trying to look as cute and puppy-like as possible. "I promise to at least have the kitchen cleaned before I leave so don't be mad Sara."

Sara gave her a stern look before sighing loudly. "Fine just stop it with that look." Jackie squealed and hugged her roommate tightly. "But you better have the kitchen sparkling."

"Like diamonds." She saluted with a grin on her face.

Sara couldn't help but crack a grin back. "So why are you going apple picking in Wisconsin, of all places again?"

"Remember little Ani, one of the students I told you about who's absolutely adorable, well she asked me to come."

"Jackie," Sara said looking at her incredulously. "You teach kindergarten. I don't think you can take invitations like that seriously from five year olds."

"Obviously I normally wouldn't," she said thrown a pillow at her roommate. "But she asked when I was meeting her father, and he said it was okay, so I thought why not."

"That doesn't mean you should have accepted!" She threw the pillow back at her. "He was probably put on the spot and was just being polite. Don't you think the mom would find it suspicious that the pretty kindergarten teacher is all of a sudden coming along for their family outing? I know I'd be mad at my husband if he went to pick up our daughters and brought back a woman."

"Me and Eric Forman," Jackie said looking bewildered by the thought. "Jesus Sara you make me sound like some mistress. And besides I don't think the mother's around anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when I mentioned to Eric about how his daughters must have taken after their mother he got all quiet and referred to her in past tense." She frowned at the sad thought. "You know I always figured that he'd settle down with Donna but those girls were too cute to be that lumberjack's kids."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sara said holding up a finger. "Eric and Donna? Do you know this guy or something?"

"Yeah I knew him from high school, actually spent a lot of my time in his basement." She shrugged.

"And you two met after all these years and somehow you end up going away for the weekend together." Sara said with a sly grin forming on her lips. "You little tramp."

"What?"

"A widowed old friend who's raising his kid all alone and the young beautiful teacher," She sighed sarcastically. "Sounds like the makings of some romance novel to me."

"Do you have to make me sounds like some loose woman," Jackie said hitting her friends over and over with her pillow. "It's not like that at all. Besides me and Eric got along like cats and dogs back in the day. I'm sure he's mellowed out, what with having to raise two little girls, but there will never be any sexual attraction between us. Plus his kids will be there, not exactly the steamy scenario your twisted little mind came up with."

"Whatever you say Jackie."

"I say so," she said crossing her arms. "Now get out of here I have to finish packing."

"Bring your black laced underwear just in case." She said ducking out of the room before Jackie could throw the pillow at her. "And don't forget to clean the kitchen."

Jackie grumbled unable to hit her friend before she left. Her and Eric? Jesus the world would probably have to end and hell freeze over before something like that happened. But he did look adorable with his daughters, and if she had to be honest with herself he didn't look all that bad.

Her eyes drifted to her top drawers where her 'knock 'em dead' underwear were and almost opened them before she shook her head and grumbled. "Stupid Sara and her stupid ideas." She paused and her eyes wandered back.

Well maybe just in case…

* * *

"You know you girls could have waited in the car."

"Dad you can't leave us all alone in the car. What if get heatstroke or something? I saw in the news that this baby almost died because their dad left him in the car for too long."

"Yeah daddy," Ani chimed in. "What Lea said."

"Lea I would have only been gone for a couple of minutes at most. Plus its autumn honey I doubt you'll be suffering through heatstroke especially with the sun almost down."

"You don't want to take that chance do you dad?"

He gave his daughter a look like he was mulling it over. "I don't know, seems like a fun gamble to make."

"Dad," Lea groaned making Ani giggle. "We're here already aren't we? Just knock on the door so we can go already."

"I'll do it!" Ani chirped.

She banged on the door a couple times and they waited for Jackie to open up. After a few moments the door opened.

"Hey guys," instead of looking ready Jackie was wearing a bright yellow pair of rubber gloves that came up to her elbows and looked more like she was ready to do house work. "Come in, I'm not quite ready yet but you guys are more than welcome to wait in the living room while I finish up."

Before he could say anything Ani had already entered with Lea trailing behind her. He smiled politely for his daughters and walked in.

The apartment wasn't big by any means but the living room looked spacious and it was carpeted as well. He noted that the place looked slightly messy, but more of a lived in kind of messy than full-on old pizza boxes on the table kind.

"Could I get you anything? Water or something?"

"No that's alright."

"Alright well Ani, Lea would you girls like some cookies?" She said getting their attention. "I baked some for the road."

"Oh Lea you have to try Miss B's cookies. They're the best!"

"You two can only have a couple. I don't want you to spoiling your dinner."

If his instructions were heard he wasn't sure because the girls were already munching on the treats and was well on their way to eating another.

"Want some Eric?"

He shook his head in decline.

Jackie covered up the tupperware full of cookies once Ani and Lea both took out their second cookie and whispered something to them that he caught, "I'll slip you guys some more later." Their attempts at trying to look innocent weren't all that successful as he gave them a look of reproach. Jackie giggled at the exchange, "Go ahead and relax. I just have to finish the dishes and then we can go."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Well if you can wash and I'll dry then we can get out of here faster." Jackie said to his surprise. He offered just to be polite but most people declined to be polite back.

"Um, well alright," he said rolling up his sleeves. She was even making him do the washing part!

"Here you can use my gloves."

Eric wrinkled his nose. "That's alright I actually prefer not using them."

"Why not," she asked as he turned on the water and poured some dish soap on the sponge.

"I don't like the way they make my hands smell like old rubber." She looked at her hands curiously and gave it a whiff. She drew back after a single inhale making him laugh. "See, I told you."

"Ugh, well I usually leave the dishes for Sara. That's my roommate's name by the way." She said taking the clean dish and drying it. "And I do the cooking for us. She tells me that it's surprising that I'm even capable of cooking but incapable of doing any other household chore. I mixed up her laundry once and she never fails to mention it again."

"Yeah I could see you doing that," he chuckled. "It took me a while to figure out how to work common household products at first, so I see where you're coming from."

"Yeah well, see here," she said gesturing to the collar of her shirt causing his eyes to wander a little bit before looking at where she was pointing to. "Ironing mishap, and not the first either. I've lost many a good shirts thanks to my ironing skills."

"Jackie Burkhart, kindergarten teacher and killer of shirts."

"Yeah that's my official title. I even have it written down in my resume." She rolled his eyes at him. "What about you, Eric Forman, besides father of two adorable little girls."

He smiled whimsically, "Nothing else just that, though I do prefer Eric Forman: father of two _perfect_ little girls."

"Oh come on really?"

"Yes really."

"You need more titles."

"What if I'm fine with the one I have already."

"You can never have too many." She said in knowing tone. "I'm sure we can find a few new ones for you this weekend."

"I think I'm good."

"You will be."

He just responded with a humming sound and the conversation died after that. Only the sound of running water was left and the occasional clatter of dishes that Jackie dropped every now and then. She hadn't been kidding when she said that she wasn't any good at this. She fumbled the dishes around like her hands were too small to properly get a grip on the wet plates and even her drying was subpar. Ani would have been a better help.

It was weird to think that he would be having this weird silence with Jackie Burkhart, the girl that never shut up. Then again the mere idea that he was even _here_ in the first place was the weirdest f all.

The sound of glass breaking was the first sound to break the pause. In trying to dry off a black and white checkered mug Jackie's hand slipped and the mug came crashing into many pieces.

Her eyes widened impossibly large just like how Ani's would when she was caught in the act of doing something she wasn't supposed to. Her reaction was so much like his daughter's that he had responded in kind.

"Are you okay," he inspected her hand seeing if the glass hand nicked her anywhere. Seeing no injuries he clicked his tongue. "You have to be more careful. Wet dishes are hard to hold on to so when you're drying them place the dish in the towel and dry them like that. Don't try to hold it in your hand and wipe."

Her eyes were still wide but she gave a muted nod like she wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Perhaps it _was_ a bit weird for him to be scolding her like that.

"Don't just nod if you understand," he said in a lecturing tone. "Use your voice to clarify yourself."

"R-Right, yeah."

"Good. Now where do you keep your broom and dustpan? You want to clean the floor thoroughly or you'll be stepping on little glass shards."

"They're in the hall closet."

He gave her a look like a parent making sure their child understood what they had done wrong. Even when he had left the kitchen to fetch the broom she still felt like a scolded kid. Her cheeks heated more when she heard a pair of giggling.

"Oohh daddy really gave it to you Miss B."

She felt like crawling into a hole.

"It's okay Miss B," Lea said sympathetically. "Dad's just like that."

That didn't help make her feel any better. She hasn't been dressed down like that since… ever!

 **AN: Well I would have had this out sooner but when I reread it to edit I didn't like some parts so I redid some of the chapter but I got it out eventually. I have my finals this week and next but after Tuesday I'll be a free man! So wish me luck because I'm going to need ever bit of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Daughters

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 7

This new Forman family was an odd concept for Jackie to wrap her mind around. The Forman's were the only true family that she had ever known to be like… well family. They ate meals together, asked each other about their day, and worried about each other like families were supposed to—though Red Forman would probably claim otherwise, he did his own version of those things.

Eric's new family of Forman's weren't unlike the Forman household that she essentially grew up with but at the same time it was also vastly different in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Eric was an attentive father, of that she picked up on right away. He doted on his kids and if she had to be truthful hovered over them like a helicopter parent but strangely it was exactly how she had pictured him if he ever became a father.

He was overbearing and fretful like his mother but surprisingly he also had the sternness and hardness of his father. It was an odd mixture but the girls adored him like no tomorrow. That was already a given fact with the way Ani gushed about him but being in the car with this new Forman family for over an hour really enforced a lot of her first impressions.

It wasn't a silent road trip by any means. From the beginning all the way to now the car was filled with chatter and giggles followed by little bouts of childish fights that Eric would have to diffuse. It was both awe inspiring and intimidating.

Ani had been a charming little girl in the classroom, always polite and there with a bright smile for all her teachers and classmates. Within her family, though, she was an adorable little terror. She knew that she was a little cutie and knew how to use it. She used her innocence like a master manipulator, cajoling her father's forgiveness just as easily as she irritated her sister. The little girl had even brought her in on more than one of the arguments causing her to stutter out responses that she hoped Eric approved of and didn't demean his parenting in any way.

The most surprising aspect of the whole dynamic of the family wasn't Ani's sudden playful side surfacing or Eric's constant parenting but Lea's part in all of it. She was the subject of her sister's teasing and excitement but she never truly got mad despite how annoying Ani got. She listened to her dad carefully and deferred to him constantly, always taking his words to heart.

In some ways Lea was what she imagined an older sister was like. Despite being irritated by her sister's impish actions Lea still doted on her sister and took the time to wipe Ani's cheeks when she got mayo on it from her sloppy eating of her sandwich or allow the younger girl to rest her head on her shoulder when she was tired. Lea was patient, kind, and so much more mature for her age. It made her wonder if it was because of Eric's great parenting or—to her shame when it entered her head—if it was because she didn't have a mother.

Her thoughts on the mother not being in the picture were affirmed when Eric showed up at her front door with only the girls. When her guesses became truth she pictured a more broken family, a family more like her own.

Her mother was around but for the most part Pam Burkhart might as well have been somewhere else. She hardly spent time with her mother and when they did Jackie always felt like she wanted to be anywhere than to witness her mother's blatant flirting with young men.

Her father wasn't any better though. He was the complete opposite of Eric, only coming close in the aspect of being wrapped around their daughter's finger but even then it was completely different. Eric fell over backwards for his daughters because he could. He could be easy on them because he balanced it out by being stern and fair while Jack Burkhart was only lenient because he had to. The only way he could form any bonds with her while being an absentee father was to let her have her way.

Jackie felt like an outsider being in the car with them. She felt like some peeper looking through someone's bushes to see what was on the other side. The grass truly was greener she noticed looking through, but at the same time it made her realize just how out of place she really was and that Sara was right. She had no right agreeing to what must have been a polite invitation. This was family time for Eric and his kids and her impulsiveness had gone and interrupted that by placing her right in the middle of everything.

She suddenly regretted her decision to come along and fell silent after a period of time. The girls thought nothing of it but surprisingly Eric was very much aware.

"So Ani tells me that you bake cookies for the class all the time?"

Hearing her name mentioned Ani lifted her head from her sister's shoulder suddenly full of energy again. "She does! Miss. B make's the best chocolate chip cookies ever. Even the icky oatmeal raisins that I don't like are good when she makes them."

"I'd rather you eat no cookies," he said peeking through the car mirror to give her a stare. "With all the sweets you eat you'll stay small and round."

"No I won't daddy," she giggled like it was completely improbable and spoke matter-of-factly. "I'll get bigger than you and still eat all the cookies I want."

"More like porky." Lea said causing Ani to retaliate for the snide comment that would divulge into a bout of teasing and cries of 'dad/daddy' from the two girls.

Eric gave her an exaggerated look as if to say that it was all her fault. He didn't say it but she couldn't help but reply to what wasn't said, "How is this my fault?"

He gave her this small little smirk that made the line on his cheeks crinkle a little more. It was oddly charming, "Well maybe if you didn't bake so much cookies my littlest girl won't become porky."

"You can't be serious."

"Help me out here honey," Eric looked at Lea for support through the mirror. "Don't you think Miss B will make her students all tubby if she continues to bake cookies for the."

"Don't bring me into this dad," Lea said unable to hide her smile. "You're on your own."

"What, you can't even back your dad up." His eyes widened comically causing both girls to giggle.

"Daddy, don't be mean to Miss B." Ani smiled cutely at her and brought her hands to her mouth like she was making sure Eric couldn't hear what she was about to say. "Don't worry Miss B if daddy's being mean you just let me know."

"What are you two whispering about," Eric played along like he couldn't hear the whole thing.

"Nothing daddy," Ani said smiling innocently before 'whispering' back at her. "Right Miss B?"

She couldn't help but giggle and join in. "Of course Ani. And don't worry I'll still make cookies, just don't tell your father."

"Hey tell me what you two are whispering about."

They both looked at each other and broke out into giggles before answering simultaneously. "Nothing!"

Eric grumbled good-naturedly. "Well at least I know my oldest child would never keep secrets from me."

Ani's eyes practically sparkled in mischief. "Lea has a boyfriend."

Both parent and child's eyes widened after the bombshell.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

Jackie laughed amiss the back and forth of 'do-not-and-do-too's' while Eric's mouth hung open and close in shock. He was attempting to say something but he couldn't seem to form words. She was surprised he kept them on the road.

"Stop lying Ani I don't have a boyfriend."

"But you want to."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it. You like that boy that sits next you in cla—"

"—Ahhhh! Stop talking." Eric finally snapped. "You girls aren't allowed to date until you're forty."

"Dad," Lea groaned while Ani just giggled.

"See what you've done," Eric said looking at her.

Jackie tried to cover up her giggles but couldn't help it. "I'll take full responsibility if it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't," he said grumbling.

"Daddy's silly isn't he," Ani said to her.

"He's not always like this," Lea said putting her two cents in.

"Now you're all ganging up on me."

The girls looked at each other and answered in unison. "Yeah!"

"Miss B's on our side."

"Right Miss B?"

Jackie smiled at her inclusion and was about to answer in affirmation but Eric caught her eyes and she saw that faint little smirk on his lips that caused the line on his cheeks to deepen a little. It was there then it was gone, leaving her with a sense that he was glad that her silence had finally broken.

It was right then that she realized what it was about this Forman family that made it so different from the one she grew up with. Red and Kitty Forman were a team. They were parents under a united front that disciplined and loved their children. They educated their children from right or wrong and had each other's back. Their orders were always backed up by those magic words: do as your mother says or listen to your father.

It was different for Eric though. While Lea was dutiful and responsible she wasn't on Eric's 'side' per say. And despite how much Ani loves Eric more than anything in the world she would also follow her sister anywhere. Ani and Lea as sisters were the 'team' in the family while Eric was the lone man. He couldn't win every argument with his daughter's nor could he use the support of having someone to back him up to reinforce his parenting. She couldn't say how exactly Eric was able to raise the girls by himself and have them turn out so great but it must have taken everything he had.

Even if it was something nonsensical she didn't want him to be on a team by himself for at least this one thing. So when she answered the girls she gave an answer that they did not expect. "I'm on your side Eric."

* * *

They reached Point Place a little after ten pm. While the drive from Chicago to the little suburb wasn't a super long trip they did hit a bit of traffic that extended the drive. It was already way past Ani's bed time and the little bundle of energy had finally run out of energy and had fallen asleep with a bit of drool starting to pool on her sister's shoulder. Lea wasn't the least bit aware of the wet stain starting to form since her head was bobbing like she was listening to a beat only she could hear while fighting to keep her eyes open.

She was stubborn like that, always trying to stay awake for his sake so that he wouldn't have to be alone during the drive. It was sweet of her but he'd rather she didn't fight her drowsiness and just for once let him do everything for her and her sister. Plus Jackie was with them and she was still as awake as he was so there was no reason for her to force herself.

When he parked the car in the driveway he grew up in he was glad to see that Lea had succumbed to her battle with sleep and was snoring faintly. He smiled at the sight before turning to Jackie, "Here are the keys to the house. Could you open up the door for me? I'll bring the girls in."

"Sure thing," she took the keys from him and left the car.

He couldn't help but find his eyes following her as she walked towards the door of his childhood home. Her inclusion to their outing had been a surprise and truly, at one point, an annoyance but she managed to integrate herself with the girls and helped make the rest of the car ride go smoother.

It had taken a little push from him but once she felt more comfortable, signs of the old Jackie started to show up. Not the annoying and evil girl that he mostly remembered but the charming and witty girl that he only faintly remembered because he only saw that side of her a few times.

Eric opened the door of the car and made sure not to disturb the girls. Lea was way beyond the age, or size, for him to carry her on his hip for long periods of time but it was no burden if it meant allowing her to sleep uninterrupted.

With a heave he gathered Lea into his arms and tucked her head under the crook of his neck. Almost like magic her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and snuggled deeper in his embrace. She wasn't awake but almost every time he carried his girls home asleep they would dig deep into his arms and wrap themselves into him.

He rubbed her back soothingly and peeked inside to make sure that Ani was still asleep. Without her sister's shoulder to lean on, her head tilted at the side uncomfortably. He wanted to readjust her positioning but doing so would wake Lea. His little girl would just have to endure for a little bit until he got Lea in bed.

He met Jackie as he was walking in the door. "Do you want me to set something up on the couch?"

He shook his head in denial. "No, I'm just going to take her up to my parents' bedroom so no need to do that."

"Can you make it up the stairs?"

He laughed softly when she blushed when he caught her eyes drifted down to his arms as if to check if he could manage the weight. He wasn't the scrawny teenager she knew back then but he could see why she would be dubious. He had always been on the skinny side but he was a lot more filled out now and was a full grown man.

"I think I can handle it. Could you check up on Ani in the car? I'll be right down for her after I tuck Lea in."

"Sure," she said still a little embarrassed. "Just don't lock me out."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," he said laughing at her words. "I definitely couldn't keep you out of my basement all those years ago so I don't think I'd have much luck this time around."

"Well at least you're learning."

He shook his head ruefully when she blew by him with a playful smirk on her lips. Of all people, Jackie Burkhart. It was still a weird thing to get over that she was somehow here with them but somehow it hadn't been all that unpleasant.

Eric scaled the stairs feeling a slight strain with the added weight of his daughter in his arms but still managed to get her into the bedroom. He gently pried her arms away his neck when he placed her on the bed. He tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

He left the bedroom door open because he was going to come back with Ani anyways. The girls slept together when they stayed at his childhood home. At first it was because Ani didn't like sleeping alone in a place that wasn't the one they lived in back in Chicago. Over time she got over those fears but the two still preferred to sleep together when they visited.

Since the only bed that could fit two people was the one in his parents' bedroom his dad was forced to sleep on the couch whenever they came over. He didn't complain though because like Eric, Lea and Ani had him all wrapped up. He was worst with them than he was with Laurie.

As he was walking down the stairs to get Ani from the car he found that there was no need. Jackie had just walked through the door with Ani tucked in her arms. Just like with him Ani's arms were snaked around Jackie's neck and her whole body snuggled against the older woman.

"Which bedroom is this little one sleeping in?"

There was something oddly breathtaking about seeing his little girl being carried by another woman. He just couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or not. "M-My parent's bedroom. The girls like to sleep in the same room when we stay here."

She gave him a smile before bringing Ani up the stairs. He felt his heart pounding in unison to Jackie's feet going up the stairs. He didn't know why something like that could make his heart start to beat like that.

Eric shook it off as nothing. He was probably tired from the drive. He convinced himself of this as he took the last of the luggage from the car and brought it inside. By the time he had brought all the bags in Jackie had already tucked Ani in and was waiting for him in the living room.

"This place really brings back memories." She walked by each furniture like she was in an art museums observing all the paintings. "Do you remember the time when your parents allowed you to have that Christmas party in the basement and I got really drunk from Laurie spiking the punch? I think that was the very first time I was ever intoxicated."

"But you've drank beer with us before that." He blurted out. The memories had rushed back to him and he remembered that was a Christmas to forget. The state troopers had confiscated their tree and he got in trouble for both that and the party.

"I did," she said with a little twinkle in her eye as she took a seat on the couch. "I mean I acted drunk when we did but for the most part I would only take a couple sips and you guys wouldn't even notice. I was too scared to really get drunk but that night I had no idea so it just happened. Even now I don't really like to drink that often."

"Huh," he said joining her. "I guess it makes sense that you were a sobbing mess that night."

"I was not a mess," she said smacking him on the shoulder playfully. "I was sobbing but I was never a mess."

"Oh forgive me," he rubbed his shoulder in exaggeration. "I must have been thinking of the other Jackie. Now _she_ was a sobbing mess."

"Jerk," she said trying to look stern but failing miserably.

He grinned and a silence fell between them. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was more like they were both lost in memory and just didn't realize that the conversation had ceased. After a few moments Jackie broke the silence.

"That was a first for me," she said gaining his attention. "I had a lot of firsts here."

"Please don't tell me anymore," he said in a dry tone.

"Not like that," she smacked him again on the shoulder and this time he really did rub it for real. "I mean I had my first kiss in your basement—oh don't give me that look."

She laughed when he started to make gagging noises. "God Jackie I don't want to know what you've done in my basement. It's bad enough I had to witness a few of them."

"No, no let me explain," she said giggling. "I mean yeah my first kiss was here and that's magical for any girl but what I mean is I have a lot of memories here. I learned how to bake here. The first time I ever attempted to bake anything was with your mom. I also learned everything about cars from your dad and I guess what I'm trying to say is I practically grew up here. Coming here just made me realized how many memories I actually have of this place compared to…"

He didn't know why she paused but a comeback had already formed before he could ponder on it. "Tell me about it. I could never get you to leave, no wonder you have so many memories of this place."

"And you invited me back," she replied just as quickly.

She got him there.

Jackie suddenly stood like she had just remembered something and started rummaging through the bags he had brought in. Eventually she found hers in the pile and opened it up. She pulled out a bottle of what looked like red wine. "Speaking of Christmas and drinking."

"It's not Christmas."

"And we're not drinking." She said with a smirk. "At least not yet."

Jackie ran into the kitchen and came back with a pair of wine glasses.

"Still not Christmas."

She just ignored him. The wine already had the bottle opener screwed in the cork when she handed him the bottle. "If you'll do the honors."

Truthfully he doesn't drink very often anymore. He may have a beer or two every now and then but those time were few and far in between. There's just no way when you're raising two little girls. "I thought you didn't like to drink?"

"I don't."

He raised an eyebrow at her and gestured to the bottle she had conveniently brought along.

"Well this is different."

"Different how," he asked after finally uncorking the bottle.

She took the wine from his hands and poured a glass for the both of them before handing him one.

"It just is."

 **AN: I gave myself the last couple of weeks of December to relax and just not do anything. It was awesome. I saw a lot of people back home and drank more than I have all semester long. Now I'm on break until the spring semester starts so I'll attempt to have at least a couple of chapters every week. I have these little scenes in my brain that I want in the story but no definite timeline of where it'll go but I promise they're all really fluffy/and or/romantic. So look forward to those!**


End file.
